


Partners In Crime

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, ColdWave Week 2017, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He was never supposed to be in Juvie in the first place.Day 1: Early lives/Teen or young adult years





	Partners In Crime

When the judge handed down Leonard a sentence of two years in the Central City Juvenile Detention Center for something that wasn’t really his fault, he vowed not to snitch against his father. Although it had been Lewis’ fault that he had been caught in the first place, Leonard knew that there would be a couple more bruises and scars to add to the collection on his body if he decided to become a stool pigeon. Now thanks to a botched con on the rich heiress and an inept safe cracker, Lisa would be at the mercy of their father and his drunken rages. 

Fearing for his sister’s safety, Leonard knew that he had to escape from juvie before Lewis could even lay a hand on Lisa. Unfortunately in the Center’s hierarchy, Leonard was at the bottom of the food chain. In order to plan a successful prison break, he needed a partner and everyone looked at Leonard like he was piece of meat instead of an ally.

At fourteen years old, Leonard with his large blue eyes and his curly brown hair was considered pretty by the Center’s population. Most of his first two weeks in juvie were spent hiding in the library or falling conveniently ill so he could hang out in the infirmary. Thankfully, the doctor was the mothering type and took pity on Leonard. By the third week, however, one of the Neo-Nazi gang members who went by the name of Chaos instead of his given name of Cornelius, had cornered Leonard in an abandoned hallway. 

Brandishing a shank, he threatened Leonard; either he gave Chaos what he wanted or Leonard would die. Not willing to comply with the asshole’s demands, Leonard was about to make his distain for Chaos known when another boy appeared out of nowhere. Leonard recognized him as one of the boys that had just arrived at the Center a couple of days. Everyone seemed to give the new kid a wide berth — with the way the boy was built, Leonard couldn’t say that he blamed them.

“Leave now before I break every bone in your body,” a deep voice growled. 

“Make me.”

“Gladly, Cornelius," the boy said with a smirk.

“The name is Chaos! Now, either you leave and let me have my way with the boy or I’ll kill both you and him.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

As Chaos made his way towards the other boy, Leonard could only watch as the larger boy disarmed the Neo-Nazi before kicking the crap out of the asshole. When he was done, Cornelius was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. 

“I hate fucking Nazis,” the boy said gruffly. 

“Me too. Jewish?”

“One of my foster moms was — they would have kept me but I got into trouble before they could adopt me. You?”

“Mom was an Ethiopian Jew and dad is an asshole. Leonard Snart,” he said reaching out his right hand. “

“Mick Rory,” the larger boy replied before taking it.

“What do you say to you and I getting out of this hellhole?”

“Fuck yeah.”

It took Leonard and Mick about a week to get out of the Central City Juvenile Detention Center (it had been laughingly too easy for them to break out of there) and another week to find their own apartment. They might have been just fourteen and sixteen but they both knew how to work the systems — besides their fake ID forger was one of the best. With documents in hands, they were able to con the courts and get them to have Lisa taken away from Lewis' care.

When Leonard saw the one scar that Lewis had inflicted his baby sister with while he was gone, he made sure that his father knew (in no uncertain terms) that he would never touch Lisa again. The burnt down house that he had found while coming back from Family Court, had made sure that Lewis wouldn’t contact Leonard or Lisa for a very long time.

As for Mick and Leonard, they took care of Lisa the best that they could while planning job after job. Together they would rob banks, museums and the occasional debutante ball. They had become partners in every way except for one. That would come only two years later while crashing a wedding for one of Central City’s elite. 

On a whim, Mick had asked Leonard for dance. After he’d agreed, they swayed back and forth before Leonard made one of the best decision of his life. Leaning in, Leonard kissed Mick on the lip. When Mick began to respond, Leonard knew there would be no turning back for them. Pulling back, they both smiled. Not only would they be partners in crime but life as well —first, however, they had a wedding to rob.


End file.
